falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Back to Basic
}} Back to Basic is a main quest in Fallout 76. This quest can be started immediately after leaving Vault 76, but it will not lead to the next quest until One of Us has been completed. Background The dweller has joined the Enclave, but are they ready for a tour of duty under the Enclave's banner? If so, there's the issue of gaining military clearance... Quick walkthrough * Talk to Master Sergeant Gutsy. * Equip a set of fatigues. * Equip an army helmet. * Read Uniform disbursement log. * Get Pvt. Archibald's uniform voucher. * Talk to Master Sergeant Gutsy. * Complete the quests Marksmanship Course, Agility Course, and Patriotism Training. * Complete the quest Live Fire Training Exercise. * Talk to Master Sergeant Gutsy. Detailed walkthrough * The bunker has a military wing, but it requires some additional clearances. The first step to gaining access to the Military Wing command center is completing the training regimen at Camp McClintock. Looks like it's time to enlist. * After arriving at the Camp and talking to the robotic Master Sergeant, the dweller has to track down and don a set of military fatigues and an Army helmet or find "Uniform Voucher." The former can be found in military locations in Appalachia, the former inside the facility's barracks, where one of the cadets left theirs behind. The voucher allows the dweller to talk to the Quartermaster and receive an uniform. With one in hand, the Quartermaster will direct the dweller to complete the three courses- Marksmanship, Agility, and Patriotism. * The Master Sergeant checks whether the dweller has equipped a compatible uniform. Marksmanship Course * For this course, the dweller has to shoot all the targets before time runs out. Agility Course * For this course, the dweller has to press a series of buttons in order before time runs out while traversing an obstacle course. Patriotism Training * For this course, the dweller has to figure out which of the three boys might be a Communist sympathizer and provide evidence. * There are three boys: Jianjun, Jimmy, and Topher. To gather evidence, the dweller has to first interrogate all three boys, then find Jimmy's diary in order to learn of his fondness for FDR. This allows the dweller to access Jimmy's computer and find out that he plans to organize a protest among the local miners. * This evidence allows the dweller to accuse Jimmy and pass the course. Live Fire Training Exercise * Once the first set of courses is complete, the dweller has to wrap up the final piece of training - the Live Fire exercise. The quest has the dweller facing off against three waves of communist bots. * Afterwards, the dweller has to report to the Master Sergeant to complete their graduation. Successfully graduating the training program at Camp McClintock makes the dweller a member of the US military and allows them to be integrated into the bunker's promotion system, granting access to the military wing. Quest stages Category:Fallout 76 quests ru:Возвращение к основам